


Sugiteku hibi de nanika miushinai kaketa

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Flashbacks, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Pensi davvero di riuscire ad amarmi anche quando non ci sarai?”“E tu? Pensi di riuscire a farlo?”
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Sugiteku hibi de nanika miushinai kaketa

**_ Sugiteku hibi de Nanika Miushinai kaketa _ **

_“Pensi davvero di riuscire ad amarmi anche quando non ci sarai?”_

_“E tu? Pensi di riuscire a farlo?”_

Akanishi era da solo in casa.

Non era raro; da quando si era trasferito in America, gli capitava spesso di stare da solo.

Non che avesse degli amici lì, tutt’altro.

Si trovava bene con le persone, non gli dispiaceva uscire, come lì così come quando era in Giappone.

Tuttavia, non di rado provava una voglia insana di rimanere chiuso in casa, senza vedere nessuno, senza fare niente.

Sapeva che non gli faceva bene, perché inevitabilmente finiva con il crogiolarsi con pensieri che non avrebbe dovuto fare.

Continuava a pensare a lui, a domandarsi quello che stava facendo, a chiedersi se stesse bene o se invece stesse soffrendo quanto stava soffrendo lui.

Aveva voglia di alzare la cornetta del telefono e chiamarlo, ma si trattenne.

Non voleva essere assillante.

O forse, aveva semplicemente paura di sentire la sua voce, perché sapeva che niente di quello che gli avesse potuto dire gli sarebbe andato bene.

Avrebbe odiato sentirlo triste, l’avrebbe rattristato sentirlo felice.

Aveva ben impresso nella mente il volto di Kamenashi il giorno in cui lui era partito.

Era malinconico, ma insieme a quella malinconia c’era una sorta di amarezza che l’aveva quasi fatto sentire male.

Perché non l’aveva detto apertamente, ma Jin sapeva che ce l’aveva con lui. A morte.

Perché al suo posto, probabilmente avrebbe provato lo stesso.

_“Che cos’hai intenzione di fare?”_

_“Possiamo provare, più di questo non riesco a dirti. Non posso darti la certezza che al tuo ritorno ci sarò ancora.”_

Ricordava ogni singola parola che Kazuya gli aveva detto da quando gli aveva comunicato che sarebbe partito fino a quando non l’aveva fatto.

Nessuna di esse era definitiva.

C’erano stati fin troppi dubbi, fin troppe possibilità da vagliare, ma nessuno dei due sapeva cosa sarebbe successo al loro rapporto una volta lontani, né impazzivano dalla voglia di doverci pensare.

E ora Jin rimpiangeva troppe di quelle cose che gli aveva taciuto.

Rimpiangeva di non avergli detto che lo avrebbe amato per sempre, qualunque cosa fosse successa.

Rimpiangeva di non avergli detto di aspettarlo, di rimanere suo, di implorarlo se era il caso.

Maledetto orgoglio.

Sarebbe tornato in Giappone per pochi giorni di lì ad una settimana, e mai avrebbe pensato di avere così poca voglia di farlo.

Non voleva sapere che cosa lo attendesse.

Non voleva tornare e trovare un Kame felice, un Kame che non aveva più bisogno di lui.

Si alzò dal divano, esasperato.

Tirò fuori della vodka dal mobile bar e diede un sorso direttamente dalla bottiglia, serrando gli occhi per l’improvviso bruciore che gli si diffuse nel petto.

Si sedette al tavolo della cucina, prendendosi la testa fra le mani.

Sarebbe voluto tornare indietro nel tempo, di anni se fosse stato possibile, in quel periodo in cui Kazuya era solo un ragazzino, quando faceva affidamento su di lui, quando sembrava pendere dalle sue labbra. Quando non serviva molto per farlo felice.

Ma quel ragazzino era diventato un uomo, e per quanto Jin amasse la persona che era diventato, non poteva fare a meno di rimpiangere quel tempo in cui stare _così_ bene insieme era qualcosa di scontato.

_“Quindi mi stai dicendo che è probabile che fra noi finisca?”_

_“Vuoi che ti menta, Jin?”_

*****

Quando aveva visto Ueda e Nakamaru all’aeroporto, quasi si era dimenticato di tutto quello che aveva provato negli ultimi mesi.

Era stato bello vederli. Gli erano mancati più di quanto non si fosse reso conto lui stesso.

L’avevano accompagnato a casa per dargli modo di lasciare i bagagli ed erano usciti per il pranzo, dirigendosi verso un sushi bar a Shinjuku.

Aveva raccontato per sommi capi che cosa avesse fatto a Los Angeles e come stesse andando la sua carriera da solista.

Quando poi aveva chiesto loro come stessero gli altri, li aveva visti lanciarsi una breve occhiata.

“Stanno tutti bene. Erano felici del fatto che tornassi, gli dispiaceva non poter essere venuti a prenderti, ma erano occupati con il lavoro” spiegò Ueda, con tono pacato.

Jin alzò un sopracciglio; la risposta gli sembrava evasiva e non poteva fare a meno di notare come Yuichi si agitasse, spostando il peso sulla sedia, come se fosse a disagio.

Temeva di sapere il perché di tale agitazione.

“Kame? Lui come...” sospirò, rendendosi improvvisamente conto di quanto tempo fosse passata dall’ultima volta in cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome. “Come sta?” concluse la frase, guardando alternativamente i due aspettando che gli rispondessero.

Alla fine Nakamaru sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui mentre si apprestava a rispondere.

 _Brutto segno_ pensò Jin.

“Kame sta bene. Lui...” lanciò un’occhiata a Ueda, come per cercare un aiuto che non trovò. “Ha cominciato a frequentare Tamamori-kun” concluse il più grande, il nome del ragazzo pronunciato con tono di voce flebile, quasi come se non volesse farsi sentire.

Ma Jin, purtroppo per lui, aveva capito benissimo.

Rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, fissando un punto non meglio precisato nel vuoto.

Non sapeva se se l’aspettasse o meno.

Non sapeva nemmeno cosa provasse in quel momento.

Sapeva solo che si sentiva improvvisamente... vuoto.

Come se le parole di Maru gli avessero tolto la voglia di reagire, di fare qualsiasi cosa.

“Ah, è così?” disse poi, con tono che fingeva in modo pessimo della nonchalance.

Ma del resto, che cosa avrebbe dovuto dire?

“Hanno cominciato a vedersi un paio di mesi fa, non di più” precisò Ueda, cauto, fissando l’amico in viso come per cogliere il minimo segno di cedimento.

Ma Jin non aveva voglia di mostrarne. Non aveva voglia di prendersela, non aveva voglia di farsi consolare.

Non aveva voglia di fare niente.

Voleva alzarsi da quel tavolo e tornare a casa, chiudersi dentro, serrare porte e finestre.

Chiudere fuori il mondo, rimanere nel suo buio, fino a quando non si fossero riaccese le luci, fino a quando non fosse venuto a capo di quella situazione, fino a quando non avesse imparato a convivere che Kame non era più suo, e lui non se ne era nemmeno accorto.

“Tutto bene Jin?” gli chiese poi Ueda, le sopracciglia aggrottate in un’espressione grave.

“Meravigliosamente” rispose, senza nemmeno riuscire a suonare sarcastico.

Tacque per il resto del pranzo, sperando che si concludesse in fretta.

Non aveva mai avuto così poca voglia di avere altre persone intorno a sé.

_“Kazu, sono io. Avevo voglia di sentirti e... di sapere come stavi.”_

_“Io sto bene Jin. E tu?”_

_“Io non sto bene per niente.”_

*****

Il suono del campanello gli rintoccava nelle orecchie.

Era fastidioso.

Gli faceva pensare a quando aveva il suo mazzo di chiavi, a quando poteva entrare liberamente.

A quando quella casa era anche sua, così come la persona che vi abitava.

Adesso si sentiva poco più che un estraneo.

Era mattina, e sul suo viso si scorgevano netti i segni delle occhiaie; la sera prima non era riuscito a dormire che per un paio di ore scarse, continuamente inseguito dagli incubi.

E stare sveglio non era una soluzione granché migliore; realizzato quello che era successo, messe a fuoco una per una le parole di Nakamaru, aveva cominciato a pensare a Tamamori e a Kame insieme, a loro due che dividevano quel letto che un tempo era stato suo, a loro che si guardavano e sorridevano, con una complicità che lui con Kazuya non avrebbe più avuto.

Faceva male.

Più di quanto avesse potuto immaginare.

E ora non sapeva perché si trovasse davanti a quella porta, che cosa si aspettasse di trovare o che cosa avrebbe detto al ragazzo una volta che fosse andato ad aprire.

Sapeva solo che la voglia di vederlo aveva superato il disgusto per quanto era accaduto al loro rapporto.

Sentì la porta cigolare leggermente, poi aprirsi.

Jin sentì una fitta al cuore.

“Ciao, Kazuya” mormorò al ragazzo, il quale mostrava un’espressione quasi allucinata.

“J-Jin” balbettò “Che cosa ci fai qui?” chiese, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro come se non riuscisse a spostarsi per farlo entrare.

“I ragazzi non te l’avevano detto che sarei tornato in Giappone per qualche giorno?” fu la risposta di Akanishi, che velava una sorta di provocazione.

Kamenashi sospirò, finalmente spostandosi.

“Sì, me l’hanno detto. Ma non mi aspettavo che...” altro sospiro, quasi esasperato. “Vieni, entra” gli disse poi, arrendendosi.

Jin entrò quasi con cautela, come se avesse paura. Si tolse le scarpe e seguì il più piccolo nel salotto.

Raggelò.

Seduto sul divano, c’era Tamamori.

Quest’ultimo sbarrò gli occhi quando lo vide spuntare dall’ingresso. Si mise in piedi, avvicinandosi con passo incerto.

“A-Akanishi-kun” balbettò, come intimidito. “Bentornato” aggiunse con un sorriso stiracchiato, che si spense subito quando vide l’espressione sul volto del più grande.

Guardò alternativamente lui e Kame, prima di riprendere a parlare.

“Beh, penso che sia meglio che io vada a farmi un giro.” sospirò, come rassegnato.

“No, non ce n’è bisogno” sibilò Kamenashi, nello stesso momento in cui Jin disse “Sì, è decisamente meglio.”

Tamamori li guardò ancora una volta, quasi stesse cercando di decidere quale dei due sguardi lo intimorisse di più in quel momento.

E a quanto pareva vinse quello di Jin, perché dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata di scuse a Kame si diresse a passo spedito verso l’ingresso, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Una volta rimasti soli, Kamenashi si voltò verso di lui, con aria infastidita.

“Che bisogno c’era di farlo andare via? Non ho da dirti niente che non possa sentire anche lui” gli disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Jin ebbe un fremito.

Non sapeva più che cosa provare; odiava quello sguardo di Kazuya, odiava lui per quello che gli stava facendo.

Eppure più lo guardava più non poteva fare a meno di amarlo, semplicemente. Quel sentimento che per lui non era mai cambiato.

Avrebbe solo voluto che la cosa fosse reciproca.

“Perché Tamamori?” chiese, in un mormorio. Il più piccolo sbarrò gli occhi, sorpreso da quella domanda.

“Perché mi piace stare con lui. Perché lui _c’è_. E perché non ho nessun legame che m’impedisca di avere una relazione con lui” rimarcò, in modo volutamente allusivo.

Akanishi strinse i pugni, avvicinandosi.

“E io che cosa sono, allora?” disse, fra i denti.

Kame alzò un sopracciglio, guardandolo con aria quasi annoiata.

“Io e te non stiamo più insieme, Jin. Te l’ho detto quando sei partito che per me non avrebbe funzionato, e se tu ti sei rifiutato di accettarlo non è un mio problema” ribatté.

Il più grande si morse un labbro.

Faceva male. Troppo perché potesse accettarlo, troppo perché chinasse il capo e se ne andasse, prendendo atto del fatto che Kame non gli apparteneva più.

Lentamente, gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita; poi con un gesto più brusco lo attirò a sé dalla nuca, posando le labbra sulle sue.

Furono pochi secondi prima che l’altro si scostasse, spingendolo via con tutte le forze che aveva, ma furono abbastanza perché Jin si rendesse conto di quanto gli fossero mancate quelle labbra.

Il pensiero di non avere più il permesso di baciarle lo faceva impazzire.

“Che cosa vuoi, Jin?” sbottò Kame, gli occhi pieni di rabbia.

“Ti amo, Kazu. Voglio che tu mi dica che non mi ami più, che non è rimasto niente di quello che provavi per me” rispose, con tono di sfida.

Il più piccolo si avvicinò nuovamente, abbastanza perché l’altro sentisse il suo respiro sfiorargli il volto.

Kamenashi gli mise una mano sul collo, quasi con fare lascivo, riducendo ancora di più la distanza fra di loro.

“Tu te ne sei andato. E io ti avevo detto chiaramente che al tuo ritorno non ci sarei stato, Jin” disse, con tono più calmo di quanto ci si aspettasse in tale frangente. “Ci sono cose che fanno male, ma alle quali ci si abitua. Cominci ad ignorarle pian piano, e poi una mattina ti svegli e scopri che sono semplicemente sparite” sospirò, lasciando la presa sull’altro, ma senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi. “Non ti amo più, Jin” concluse.

Akanishi rimase immobile.

Sapeva che l’avrebbe detto. Che cosa poteva aspettarsi, in fondo?

Lo sapeva, eppure non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi colpito da quelle parole, come se l’avesse appena pugnalato.

Avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma era come se gli mancasse il fiato per farlo.

Gli mise una mano sul volto, accarezzandolo quasi con delicatezza; poi semplicemente si voltò e se ne andò via, senza dirgli nient’altro e senza che Kame lo seguisse per spingerlo a farlo.

Il suo passo era lento, erratico; trascinò i piedi per terra per due isolati circa, poi improvvisamente si fermò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

_Non ti amo più, Jin._

Sentiva una voragine al posto del petto.

Forse da qualche parte nel suo cuore lo sapeva che l’amore non dura.

Non per Kazuya.

Perché lui era stato in America per troppi mesi, senza vederlo e sentendolo fin troppo poco, tenendolo con sé solo nei suoi ricordi, ed erano memorie così vivide che anche volendolo non sarebbe riuscito a far sbiadire l’amore che provava per lui.

E non avrebbe voluto essere costretto a farlo. Avrebbe voluto conservare quel sentimento, avrebbe voluto viverlo, avrebbe voluto avere ancora il diritto di avere Kame accanto a sé e potergli dimostrare che potevano ancora andare avanti insieme.

A fermarlo non erano tanto le parole che il più piccolo gli aveva detto, quanto il tono che aveva usato.

Freddo, impersonale.

Quasi come fosse un estraneo.

Jin sospirò.

Sarebbe tornato a casa, sconfitto.

Sarebbe rimasto da solo, come sempre, perché non aveva voglia di fare niente né di vedere nessuno.

Avrebbe chiuso fuori il mondo, aspettando il momento in cui fosse finalmente tornata la luce nella sua vita.

Anche se per il momento, non riusciva a vederla nemmeno in lontananza.

C’era solo buio.

_“Kazuya... ti amo.”_

_“Mi dispiace, Jin.”_


End file.
